Prince Gilbert
by lololo9
Summary: When Prince Gilbert makes up his mind about his future bride, he is determined to make it happen. Though how willing the object of his desire is is negotiable.


**(( This is a story based on a rp me and my friend did. She wrote this with me, unfortunately she doesn't have a fanfic but has given permission for me to post this here, go check her out! XD her user name is 'moon-goddess1 I would put a link but fanfic wont let me. This story is a songfic, one-shot! we hope you enjoy this~! ))**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the song 'Prince Ali' Alan Menken does**

Today was the day...What day was it? The day Gilbert would purpose to the lovely Elizaveta. You see Elizaveta was a princess and Gilbert was a, uh, prince. Not a very good one at that, already he had rejected of 40 possible brides and by now the king was about to give up hope. Until he picked Elizaveta, that is! Gilbert was far more than a little confident, he was rich, he was handsome, he had everything a prince could have and since Elizaveta was 'selected' to be his bride, Gilbert was confident she would accept his proposal, I mean. How could any girl say no to someone who was 'THIS' awesome, Gilbert knew he wouldn't.

The woman in question, Elizaveta, was not so confident. She may have grown up with Gilbert but that just meant she had a front row seat to his ego. True, he had been a loyal friend and he was dependable in battle but really. Who could stand being married to someone who never shut up about how awesome he was? What was even worse were his friends but they didn't hold much significance in this. The Brunette grinned to herself as her messenger falcon took off with her clearly stated refusal to Gilbert's proposal. It was blunt, clear and, best of all, summed up in one word. 'No!'

Gilbert waited rather in-patiently, for the girls reply. Sure, he knew it would be a certain yes but waiting was so boring! And being bored was so not awesome! Finally, when Gilbert heard the chirping of the messenger bird, he eagerly took out the message. "On zis occasion...blah, blah" Gilbert scanned through the letter. Not bothering to read the 'important' information. Just getting to the answer he wanted to read. Yes! Gilbert smirked; he knew she wouldn't be able to refuse...Wait! Gilbert's eyes darted back on to the paper, not a yes but a no Gilbert's eyes almost fell out of his skull "Nein! Nein!" He repeated out-loud how could this be? This was so not awesome! What was he going to tell the king? He thought for sure Elizaveta would accept!

Elizaveta had the weirdest feelings that something was either going to make her feel very unimpressed or touched. Which, however, was up for debate. She sighed loudly through her mouth, sending a few chocolate coloured bangs into the air for a little bit before they fell in front of her face again. She lay on her back and tried to block everything from her mind until… "Elizaveta!" Him. It had to be him. It had to be the asshole who had conquered her lands and forced her into being a prisoner in this god-forsaken palace. That damn Ottoman or, rather, Turkey. "What do you want asshole?" Came her response.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was left pasting up and down his room. Thinking about his 'rejection' and thinking on how he should...Respond. Gilbert knew that simply writing a letter back to the Hungarian would not convince her to marry him. He would need more then simple words to convince the girl, he knew that now. After he got rejected...Gilbert shuddered at the word. So! that is why he called his good friends over. Francis and Antonio, who sat, rather patiently as Gilbert walked back and forth in the room, explaining to his friends what had just happened.

Elizaveta had almost fallen asleep on her feet by the time that Turkey had decided to shut up, Greece quietly snoring as he had stopped caring about what the other nation had been trying to say. Only when he said the word 'marriage', Elizaveta deigned to give the egotist her attention. "No." She said bluntly, already knowing what he had said. They had made a deal that if she couldn't find anyone who she approved of, Turkey got to marry her, something that made her cringe more then being within ten miles of him already did. She turned on her feel and marched away, flipping the older nation off over her shoulder as she left.

Once Gilbert finished his little rant. He turned to find his two friends staring blankly at him, like he was crazy. "Vell, don't just sit zere! tell me, vhat is the awesome me to do?" There was a short silence, Francis had tried to give a few suggestions, which involved trying to sleep with Elizaveta and for some reason, Gilbert didn't think that would go down to well with his 'bride' "Mi amigo" Antonio began to speak after a short silence between the three, after Francis had made his 'helpful comment' "If you want her, why don't you go and get her?" Antonio smiled, unaware that he had confused the Prussian "vhat...?" Francis suddenly snapped his fingers, getting what Antonio was saying. "What 'e means is. Why don't you go over and speak to her?"

Elizaveta sneezed loudly, grunting softly as her head grew a little cloudy from the sneeze. "Ugh… Why do I have a feeling that I should make myself scarce?" She wondered aloud, figuring the reason for her sneezing fits was what someone was talking about her. Three someones and suddenly she felt like punching something. She should have known that those three were plotting something, especially after her reply to Gilberts proposal. But that didn't matter much to her. She doubted that those…. What the hell was that noise? She walked outside onto her balcony and had she the ability, her jaw would have dropped clean off and shattered on the floor from what she saw.

Gilbert finally got the plan, after Antonio (who caught on after a while) he knew what he had to do. Their plan was to dress Gilbert up, then storm into the palace and 'ask' for Elizaveta's hand in marriage. Well, maybe not 'storm' but this is Gilbert we are talking about. "So ve all know what we are doing?" questioned Francis as he sorted the rest of his attire out. The other two, Antonio and Gilbert gave a sharp nod. Francis smirked. You see their plan was to go to the palace to 'impress' the princess by making Gilbert look like a wealthy, generous kind of guy (which was harder then it looked) So when they finally arrived near Turkey's palace, a massive crowd were surrounding them. People ranging from performers to animal tamers were coming down the street in a huge parade. France and Spain were mixed in as well; a group of bell ringers began to sing with Spain leading them.

Then suddenly, there was music ringing through the streets.

"Make way for prince Gilly~!" -a crowd of people turned their heads to see the new and improved prince 'Gilbert'.

The group behind them were a group of knife throwers who were led by France who also joined in.

"Say hey, it's Prince Gilly!"

-Antonio suddenly leaped forward, as he dashed into the crowd-

"Hey you clear the way, or you won't get far" –He pushed the crowed out of the pathway-

"Now come let us through it's a brand new star!" –He gestured to Gilbert, who was waving to the crowd of people-

"So come be the first on the block to meet his eye~"

France slid through the crowd just behind Spain, a sneaky grin on his face.

"Make way! Here he comes!"

He slapped his hand against some pans that were hanging up.

"Ring bells!"

He slyly crept up behind Spain and gave his (perfect) ass a hearty smack, giving a strange but clear drum sound.

"Bang the drums!"

Then, before Antonio could react he gestured back to Gilbert  
"Because you're gonna' love this guy"

"Prince Gilly! Fabulous he! Gilly albino!" –Gilbert, shot his friend a dirty look for the 'albino' part-

"Come now, some respect  
Down on one knee!"  
-Antonio, pushed three members of the crowed down as they refused to bow to this 'prince'-

"Now, try your best to stay calm" -Francis and Antonio pointed to a giggling group of girls-

"Brush up your Sunday salaam. Then come and meet his spectacular coterie"

Elizaveta found herself slumped over the rail of her balcony as unbridled giggles took her over, Greece, Egypt and Turkey crowded on another area as they tried to get a better look at the commotion, Spain and France continuing to sing and draw a stupid amount of attention.

"Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Gilly Albino!"

Spain and France grabbed people from the crowd and threw them up, Gilbert catching but barely supporting them all in an impressive display of strength as his friend boasted about his abilities.

"Strong as ten regular men, definitely!"

"He faced the galloping hordes" –Francis announced to members of the crowd-

"A hundred bad guys with swords" –Antonio joined in-

"Who sent those goons to their lords?"

"Why, Prince Gilly!"

"He's got seventy-five golden Gilbirds!" Spain shouted as a flock of yellow flew through the streets, cheeping in a way that sent girls into fits of 'Awwwww~!'

"Purple capes" Gilbert facepalmed.

"He's got fifty-three" –Everyone stared in 'awe'-

"When it comes to exotic-type mammals…" –Antonio gestured backwards to the Gilbirds-

"Has he got a zoo?" –Someone questioned-

"I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie" France announced, somehow managing to climb up next to Gilbert before he leapt into the backroom of a building, Spain joining him as a group of girls that had been watching started up, the pair appearing behind the girls and joining in behind them. Both were decked out in outfits that matched the girls, Elizaveta and Gilbert both breaking down into laughter, snickering madly before the Albino gathered his wits, playing along.

"There's no question this Gil is alluring ("Never ordinary, never boring!")

"Everything about the man just plain impresses ("He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!")

"He's about to pull my heart asunder!" ("And I absolutely love the way he dresses!")

Gilbert blew the girls a kiss and they fainted into Spain's arms, France having deserted him in favour of looking at himself in a mirror.

Turkey, Greece and Egypt ran to the door, two eager to let these three complete nutcases in to see more while Turkey was not as excited about the chaos. Greece and Egypt pulled open the door a bit but Turkey closed it just as easily. They only had a moment to scowl at him for ruining their fun before Turkey found himself slammed between the door and the wall. Apparently nothing was about to stop the trio, the pair having moved to safety quickly.

"Prince Gi-lly!"

"Amorous he! Gilly Albino!"

"Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see."

France detached himself from the mirror to saunter over to the gobsmacked pair, Turkey pulling himself off of the wall, his mask askew. Greece and Egypt shared a glance and a smirk, knowing just how well she would take this.

"And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by!"

"With sixty capes, Gilbirds galore"

"With his bears and lions" Okay, maybe they were starting to get a little…Carried away?-

"A brass band and more!"

"With his forty butchers, his cooks, his bakers!"

"His birds that warble on key!"

"Make way for prince Gilly!"

Gilbert leapt from where he had been sitting and takes a flamboyant bow to the grinning Greece and Egypt, both holding back snickers behind their hands out of sheer politeness.  
None of them noticed a figure edge it's way to the door. Elizaveta moved a little bit closer as Turkey swept past her in a ranting fury. Before he could even begin, Greece and Egypt pointed to her standing in the doorway. She gave them a wave and gave the rest that had turned to face her, the finger. "SEE YA, SUCKERS!" She yelled before taking off, dashing off and laughing maniacally.


End file.
